True emotions
by ninja99k
Summary: A SakuSasu oneshot! The two get spilt up from Kakashi and Naruto during a battle. Sakura had almost died andthe two were completely lost! What will happen?


**True Emotion**

**A Sakura and Sasuke one-shot. The two are out in the cold woods; they had been separated from Kakashi and Naruto during a fierce battle. Sakura had almost died but luckily Sasuke saved her. With Sakura injured and the two being completely lost, what will become of them?**

**Declaimer: All of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story is mine. **

Sasuke slowly walked through the dark forest. He carried Sakura in his arms. She still hadn't woken up. Blood dripped off her head and on to the ground. The two of them were still soaked from the water. Sasuke's body ached, but he had to find Kakashi and Naruto. They had both been hurt too before they got separated.

Sasuke's legs finally gave way, he and Sakura fell to the ground. Sasuke lay there for a few minutes before getting up and pulling out some bandages from his weapon pouch. He carefully wrapped it around her head and completely covered the wound. Her short, pink hair was now covered in blood.

Kakashi slowly got up he was bleeding a lot, but not as much was Naruto. He looked around and spotted Naruto lying on the ground not to far away. Kakashi slowly got up trying not to make his wounds open more then they were. He slowly stumbled over to Naruto.

To Kakashis surprise all of Naruto's deadly wounds had healed! The only thing remaining was the dried blood on his cloths. It must have been the nine tails Kakashi thought. He gently gave Naruto a small push.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Sensei!?" Naruto sat up, "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him, "I donno." Just then Naruto noticed Kakashi put his hand over a wound on his stomach.

Naruto wanted to go find his friends, but with Kakashi injured and he having not more chakra, he knew that they would have to wait. And besides, Sasukes strong. They were probable already back at the village Naruto thought.

**Ok so this is probable really confusing, something bad obviously had happened before hand. So let's go back and see just what had made team seven so injured and forced them too separate. **

"Kakashi sensei is late!" Naruto complained. The three students stood on a small red bridge. Water swiftly passed under there feet. It sparkled in the sunlight. The sky was clear with only a few small, fluffy clouds. The perfected day for a mission.

Sakura blushed as she stood next to Sasuke who was leaning against a beam of one of the tall arches going over the bridge. "Well what'd you expect Naruto?" Sakura said matter-of-factly, "We're talking about Kakashi sensei, he's _always _late!"

The three of them waited on the bridge. Sasuke sighed as Naruto and Sakura started fighting again.

After about half an hour Kakashi finally showed up. As soon as he did, he got an earful of complaints. Kakashi made one of his cheap excuses and got another earful from two of his students.

The four headed off, today there mission was to go to the small village hidden in the trees and help some farmers rebuild there barn that had burnt down in a fire. The village was small and in an opening in the middle of a deep forest filled with uneven ground [random slopes and huge drops and lots of streams and rivers running though it.

The team was happy it wasn't another garbage mission. They were almost glad that they could get away from the village for awhile.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained after only ten minutes of walking. Sasuke sighed and replied, "Does it look like we're there?" Naruto gave him a dirty look, "Well it is called the village hidden in the trees! And all I see are trees!" Sakura gave Naruto an evil look for 'talking back' to Sasuke and said, "Shut up Naruto! We're not there yet!" Kakashi rolled his eyes… well eye, and went back to reading his book.

The team walked for about an hour. The whole time Naruto complained, Sasuke said and said something to piss Naruto off, Sakura yelled at Naruto whenever he got mad at Sasuke and Kakashi read his book.

Once they got to the village and started working they did the exact same thing, except Kakashi put his book away for awhile and helped. When Naruto was hammering some nails into the wood, he knocked a bucket full of paint over and was hit on the head by Sakura. "Why do you always hit me?" Naruto asked rubbing the bump on his head. "Because you're a stupid klutz!" Sakura replied as she knocked over a box of nails. Sakura hit Naruto on the head again, "Look what you made me do!" Naruto rubbed the second bump on his head, "Oww!"

The barn was almost done. They ate dinner and stayed the night at the farmer's house. The next day they woke up early and finished the barn by lunch. After a delicious meal they waved goodbye and headed back to the village.

Naruto lead the way, Kakashi read his book and Sakura walked next to Sasuke. They were walking at the edge of a giant cliff. "Umm…" Naruto said coming to a stop. There was a fork in the road (not an actual fork). "I don't remember two roads…" Naruto said scratching his head. "You don't remember anything." Sakura said looking down each path. "There were never two paths, or this cliff." Sasuke said, "Could this be genjutsu?" Sakura swallowed the thought of someone trying to attack them crossed her mind.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "No this isn't genjutsu, I would have sensed it by now. We merely took the wrong path." He put his book back in his weapons case and jumped up to the top of a tree too look around. "Well it looks like we're all the way on the other side of the forest." Kakashi called down. "We shouldn't have let Naruto lead." Sakura muttered. Kakashi continued, "It looks like…" Kakashi suddenly dodged a pack of kunai. He quickly jumped down to where his students were.

Two rogue ninja emerged from the trees. They both wore a long, dark brown, robe that covered their entire body. "You dare come on our territory!?" one of them said. Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his weapon case. "Do you really think that you and these brats can kill us?" the other one laughed, "Don't under estimate us." Sasuke grinned and replied, "Well don't under estimate us, cause you won't be laughing later."

"Little brat!" said one of the rogue ninja charging at him. The battle had just begun! Sasuke quickly cut though them, both disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke quickly turned around to see… yellow? Naruto had blocked the attack. Kakashi was fighting against the other ninja. Naruto smiled, "Come on Sasuke, your getting slow."

Sasuke grinned, "In your dreams!" Naruto punched the ninja but to his surprised he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

The ninja he punched disappeared in more smoke to reveal the really ninja with a long blade. He turned the blade and then pulled it out of Naruto's torso. "Naruto!" Sakura cried. Kakashi looked up from his battle. "Don't get distracted!" warned the ninja ask he swung a blade. Kakashi dodged most of it but got a cut on his shoulder.

Blood dripped from Naruto's mouth as he fell toward the ground. The ninja swung his blade at Naruto, but Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and jumped out of the way. Meanwhile Kakashi was getting a beating from this guy. "Still think you can win?" the ninja said as he gave Kakashi a huge slash on his stomach.

The other ninja set his eyes on Sakura. He quickly appeared behind her and hit her really hard on the back of her head with the end of the sword. He grabbed her body and tossed her off the cliff. "Sakura!" Sasuke cried as he jumped off the cliff after her.

Kakashi quickly built up chakra in his palm and hit the two ninja with a Chidori. The two went flying in to the air and out of sight. Kakashi fell to the ground.

Sasuke reached for Sakura as they fell. The rapid filled river below was coming up fast. He grabbed her arm and held his breath. Splash! Sasuke opened his eyes and swam up to the surface with Sakura on his back. The current pulled them down the river. Sasuke tried to get a hold of a rock as they went flying down the river, but they were too slippery. He pulled out a random weapon and jabbed it in to a log that was arched over the river. He slowly pulled himself and Sakura up. He spat water out of his mouth.

He looked over at Sakura and saw that she wasn't moving! He checked for a pulse, none! He quickly started pushing on her chest; CPR. He bent down toward her mouth, Sasuke hesitated for a slight moment but then placed his lips on hers and breathed air into her lunges. Her eyes shot open, Sasuke jumped off her and she coughed up water.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke before her hand shot up to her head were blood was dripping out and fell over. Sasuke looked at her with shock. She must have a head concussion he thought. Sasuke looked up at the huge cliff wall, there was know way he could climb up that while carrying Sakura. But he had to make it back up to his friends. Sasuke picked up Sakura and started walking. He walked for hours, night had already fallen.

Sasuke slowly walked through the dark forest. He carried Sakura in his arms. She still hadn't woken up. Blood dripped off her head and on to the ground. The two of them were still soaked from the water. Sasuke's body ached, but he had to find Kakashi and Naruto. They had both been hurt too before they got separated.

Sasuke's legs finally gave way, he and Sakura fell to the ground. Sasuke lay there for a few minutes before getting up and pulling out some bandages from his weapon pouch. He carefully wrapped it around her head and completely covered the wound. Her short, pink hair was now covered in blood.

Kakashi slowly got up he was bleeding a lot, but not as much was Naruto. He looked around and spotted Naruto lying on the ground not to far away. Kakashi slowly got up trying not to make his wounds open more then they were. He slowly stumbled over to Naruto.

To Kakashis surprise all of Naruto's deadly wounds had healed! The only thing remaining was the dried blood on his cloths. It must have been the nine tails Kakashi thought. He gently gave Naruto a small push.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Sensei!?" Naruto sat up, "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him, "I donno." Just then Naruto noticed Kakashi put his hand over a wound on his stomach.

Naruto wanted to go find his friends, but with Kakashi injured and he having not more chakra, he knew that they would have to wait. And besides, Sasukes strong. They were probable already back at the village Naruto thought. But he was very wrong.

Sasuke lit a fire with his jutsu. He and Sakura were lost in the deep forest. Sasuke sighed as he warmed himself up and tried to dry his clothes. He heard shifting, Sasuke turned to see Sakura slowly open her eyes. She sat up and looked at Sasuke. He hoped that she didn't remember what he had done after pulling her out of the water. But Sakura remembered, she blushed. "Look," Sasuke said turning away, "I only did it to save your life." Sakura looked down at the fire, "yeah." She sadly whispered.

Sakura got up and pulled off her wet dress (she had a bra on) and hanging it on a tree. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. He felt his cheeks turn red. "Give me you shirt." Sakura ordered. "N… no." Sasuke answered. "You'll catch cold or something worst if you keep that on." Sakura walked over to him and started pulling off his wet shirt. Sasuke fought back, and tried to pull the shirt back down. Sakura fell over on to him. Both there faces went bright red. His onyx eyes where right in fount of her aqua ones. Nether of them could move. Sasuke wanted her to get off, but a part of him wanted her to stay.

Sakura finally stood up and grabbed his wet shirt and hung it onto the tree. Her face was still bright red. She would have loved to stay on him, but knew that he would get mad at her and just push her off. Sasuke just sat there in a state of shock. His face was starting to turn back to it normal color. Sakura sat back down next to him. Nether of them said anything. After awhile Sakura's eyes started to get heavy and she leaned over on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke felt her soft skin touch his. He started to blush again. But he didn't push her away, he kindda liked it. Her eyes shot open and she sat back up straight. "S… sorry." She blushed. But after awhile they both fell asleep, Sakura had her head on Sasukes chest. He had one of his arms on her stomach.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he looked down at her. He had no idea what he should do. Sasuke slowly took his arm off her soft, warm torso. She stirred and opened her eyes. Sakura slowly looked up at him before quickly lifting her head of his chest. She ran over to the tree and put her dress back on. Sasuke unhooked his shirt and started to put it on. Sakura looked at his strong torso one last time before it was covered by his shirt. "We should try to get back to Konaha." Sasuke said. "Yeah." Sakura agreed.

The two walked back toward the cliff with the river at the bottom. It wasn't that hard to find since it was huge. "Now what?" asked Sasuke. "Well," Sakura started, "we could use the tree climbing jutsu since were all very good at it now." Sasuke looked at her. "I know I can make it up, but isn't this too huge up for you?" he asked. Sakura smiled uneasily, "I'll be able to make it." The two climbed over the log bridge that Sasuke had used to pull them out of the water. They worked up all there chakra in there feet. "Ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. The two quickly ran up the side of the rock wall. They were close to the top when Sakura lost her footing. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The two blushed as they leaned toward each other. There soft lips slowly met.

They then walked toward Konaha for about an hour. Because they had went the wrong way it took twice as long to get there. They still had another whole hour of walking to go. Sakura was happy that she got to be alone with Sasuke for so long. Both of them were still blushing.

"Ok then, I'll see you later Kakashi!" Naruto said walking out of the hospital room. He quickly ran into the forest and started searching for his friends.

"I'll Kill You Brats!" yelled one of the rogue ninja they had battled against yesterday. "What happened to your friend?" Sasuke asked. The ninja clenched his fist and yelled, "Your white haired friend injured him badly! So I'm going to kill you for it!" He charged at Sasuke who quickly dodged and spit fire at him. Sasuke was already almost out of chakra from climbing the cliff. "Chidori!" Sasuke called. "Ha-ha, like I'm going to get hit by that again!" The ninja said dodging it and punching Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke went flying backwards. He tried to stand but had no energy left. The rogue ninja charged at him with his sword. Sakura quickly jumped in front of Sasuke and stabbed a kunai in to the ninja's chest. He immediately jumped backwards and pulled the weapon out of his chest. She didn't hit him in a vital point. Sasuke passed out from lack of chakra. "Ohh are you going to get it now girly." The ninja taunted. Sakura didn't know what to do. She put her arms in front of her face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Naruto jumped out of a tree and with his rasengan in one hand and blasted the ninja with it. The ninja went flying backwards and broke though a tree before stopping! He lay on the ground, out cold. "Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura with a smile. But she ran over to Sasuke. Naruto was kindda pissed off at this but went over to help. He awoke when Naruto pulled one of Sasukes arms over his should. Sakura did the same with his other arm. "Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked. "Yeah…" Sasuke said looking at her, "You were really brave Sakura." She blushed and so did he. Naruto looked at both of them, "HEY! I just saved you guys, don't I get a thank you?!" the two looked at him --. Thanks for ruining the moment Sakura thought giving him a light punch on the head with her free hand, but he did save her so she was grateful. Sasuke gave her a small smile and she smiled back in return.

**Hope you liked it! R&R pls!**


End file.
